In an information recording device such as a hard disk drive (HDD), an increase in recording density and recording capacity is desirable. To achieve an increase in the recording density and the recording capacity, a recording method (also referred to as a shingled recording method) in which a part of data recorded on a track is overwritten when recording of data is performed for a next track. Incidentally, recorded data is sometimes lost as a result of data recording operation being interrupted during recording of data, for example, due to power shutdown of the information recording device. However, even when the recording operation is interrupted, the data recorded on the track may have been executed normally, and recovery of this data is performed. To recover such data, it is necessary to specify the location at which the recording operation has been interrupted, and a plurality of techniques of specifying the location at which the recording operation has been interrupted are proposed. The recovery of data is sometimes performed immediately after the information recording device recovers from a power shutdown, for example.
More particularly, in the shingled recording method, since part of a track on which recording has been performed is overwritten, the amount (length) of possible error data is larger and it takes more time to specify the location at which the recording operation has been interrupted. That is, in the information recording device to which the shingled recording method is applied, the location at which the recording operation has been interrupted is required to be specified more reliably and speedily during the recovery of lost data.